


Deaths List

by XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX



Category: Final Destination (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Destination (Movies) Fusion, Character Death, Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Visions of the Future, deaths list
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX/pseuds/XxTsukishimaXxXKeixX
Summary: Death has a list.If you cheat death he will always come back for you.Lugen and his friends were meant to be taking a boat ride but before boarding the boat Lugen gets a vision which caused him to freak.This caused him and friends to leave the boat plus a few other passengers, saving them from a terrible death. But will it last.I think not.If you cheat death he will always come back for you.
Kudos: 2





	Deaths List

“If you cheat death he will always come back for you.” The tv spoke out as Lugen began to get dressed. He put on some brand new faded blue ripped jeans, a white top and a plain red hoodie. 

He then sighed as he looked over to the tv. “Oh not this again. Couldn’t they just drop it. It’s been 15 years since that flight.” Lugen said rolling his eyes as he began to try and tame his messy dawn hair. 

When he was finished he grabbed the television remote and switch off the tv before throwing the remote onto the bed. “It’s just a load of crap. Visions and fairy tale shit isn’t real.” 

He rolled his eyes once again as he stood up and grabbed his backpack and his phone from his bedside table logging into the group chat with his friends, Nathaniel, Daniel, Olive and Cherry. 

He then pressed call on the chat and walked out of his room as he began speaking. “Hey guys. Where the hell are you? You should be here already or we’re gonna miss the ship.” He says as he ran down the stairs, grabbing his keys an leaving the house. 

“Don’t start that Lugen. You must be deaf. We beeped you 10 minutes ago.” Nathaniel said chuckling as he put down the phone and decided to shout it out of his car window. 

“Now get in the car lazy ass.” Daniel shouted out of the other. 

This caused Lugen to roll his eyes but run over anyway and climb in. 

“Where the hell are Olive and Cherry?” Lugen said sounding a little pissed off that his friends decided to have a go at him when they hadn’t even picked up the girls yet. 

“They said their going to meet us there? Why? You wanna be the 5th wheel again Lu?” Nathaniel said with a chuckle as he started he engine and drove out of the driveway and into the main road. 

“No Sherlock! It’s because I’m the one who’s paying for everyone and I’m not loosing out on money.” Lugen said once again rolling his eyes. 

“Lu. If you keep rolling your eyes they’re gonna get stuck at the back of your head.” Daniel said looking over at him. 

“Oh shut up.” Lugen said annoyed. 

————————————————

Soon the boys had arrived at the boat stop and climbed out of the car. 

As they walked into the building they were greeting with two smiles. 

“Hey boys.” Cherry said happily as she waved at them and walked over to Nathaniel. 

Olive was walking next to her as she split away soon after walking to Daniel. 

“So Lu. You got the tickets?” Cherry asked smiling softly at him. 

“Well nah Cher. I came here empty handed so none of us can board the boat.” He said sarcastically as he pulled the tickets from his back pocket. 

Just as Olive was about to speak a voice was announced through the systems in the building. “Attention everyone. To all people waiting to aboard ship 180 please go to terminal 18.0. Your ship will be arriving soon.” The voice then shut off. 

“Well that’s us.” Lugen said as he walked over to terminal 18.0. 

———————————————

As they entered terminal the boat had arrived and people had started to board. 

“Oi. 5th wheel. Come on or we’re not gonna get a good spot.” Nathaniel said as he started walking down the terminal faster to get a good space on the boat. 

“Coming.” Lugen said as he sped up then stopped as his shoe had gotten stuck. “Nath. Wait.” He says sighing as he pulls his foot up and sees a huge piece of gum stuck to it. 

“Ew. What the fuck.” Lugen said sighing as then caught back up with Nathaniel. 

The friends boarded the boat but then something went horribly wrong. 

As more people boarded the boat had come loose from its ropes and the way on had fell. 

“Help!” A woman yelled as she fell and since one rope was attached it pulled the boat back making the woman loose her head. Literally. 

Next there was an electrical shortcut and each fancy light had started popping, coving many passengers in glass. 

As they though the dread would soon be over the huge chandelier fell causing 10 people to be killed underneath it. 

Next was the bathrooms. They had caught fire and exploded causing everyone on that side of the ship to either get blown up or jump into the water and get killed by the flying pieces. 

Finally the front by the captains quarters, the electrics had caught fire causing the whole of the front to blow up. Each friend dying one bu one in their own way. 

Olive was first. She died at the back while she was getting a view of the ocean. 

Next was Nathaniel and Cherry. They were admiring the chandelier that crushed them. 

Next it was Daniel. He was in the water as a flying piece of metal sliced him in half. 

Then lastly Lugen died. At the front of the boat. Being blown to pieces with nothing left of him. 

————————————————

Lugen then blinked twice and looked around. 

Him and his friends were just entering the terminal. 

“Oi. 5th wheel. Come on or we’re not gonna get a good spot.” Nathaniel said as he started walking down the terminal faster to get a good space on the boat. 

Coming.” Lugen said as he sped up then stopped as his shoe had gotten stuck. “Nath. Wait.” He says sighing as he pulls his foot up and sees a huge piece of gum stuck to it.

Ew. What the fuck.” Lugen said sighing, as he then realised something. “Wait. This just happened. I. Nathaniel wait!” He yelled down to him which caused Nathaniel to stop and come over to him. 

“What Lu?” He asked. 

“The-the boat. It’s going to blow. We-we can’t get on. Please trust me.” He says grabbing his friends and running away from the terminal. 

A few other passengers looked at them and felt something wrong so they decided to follow. 

“What do you mean it’s gonna blow?!” Nathaniel asked confused. 

As soon as they were out of the terminal the boat did just as it it did in Lugens vision. Apart from him and his friends, plus a few others weren’t on the boat. 

Had he just saved a bunch of people from a terrible death or not. 

I guess he didn’t remember the fact that,  
If you cheat death he will always come back for you.


End file.
